The Last Enterprise
by Entipy of Nothing
Summary: This is part of a script for the first episode of a new Star Trek. Basically just an experiment to see if I could write in script format. Probably will not finish.


STAR TREK: THE LAST ENTERPRISE

Old Earth year 2428AD

USS Enterprise NCC-1701-G

Characters:

Admiral Reginald Barclay, human, commanding officer

Commander S'anra, female, Vulcan/Romulan, first officer (side note: very distant relation to T'Pring)

Commander H'daen, male, Romulan, second officer, chief of security

Doctor Kirk Huron, human, chief medical officer

Doctor Inda O'Brien, female, human Cardassian, medical officer

Lt. Commander Mina "Grav" Shipley, female, human Bajoran, engineer/transport officer/security officer

Lt. Commander Jeffrey "O'Brien" O'Brien, human, security officer/engineer (married to Dr. Inda O'Brien; daughter Marielle "Mari" is 13)

Lieutenant Yai Marr, male, Bajoran/Cardassian, security officer (Shipley and Marr hate each other)

STAR TREK: THE LAST ENTERPRISE

SEASON I, EPISODE I: THE LAST ENTERPRISE

MUSIC: cheesy theme music; soft in background

CAMERA: screen shot of Enterprise-G, docked. Circle around saucer section and under hull; zoom in on shuttlecraft

CAMERA: cut to interior of shuttlecraft

ADMIRAL BARCLAY

This is it, huh? The last Enterprise.

RANDOM ADMIRAL WHO JUST HAPPENS TO BE IN CHARGE OF THINGS, MALE, HUMAN (ADMIRAL #2)

Take good care of her, sir.

BARCLAY

I'll try. You know, she'll be my third Enterprise. I just hope I won't be the one to lose her.

BARCLAY: stares into space

MUSIC: crescendo, then dies down for next scene

CAMERA: zoom in on Enterprise hull

CAMERA: cut to interior of Enterprise, main engineering section

CMDR. S'ANRA

So explain to me how this communications system works.

LT. CMDR. SHIPLEY

Well, sir, it's very simple. When you say, for example, "S'anra to Shipley" or I say "Shipley to Barclay", et cetera, the computer will pick that up and automatically open a channel.

S'ANRA

I see. Automatic voice recognition.

SHIPLEY

Exactly. Each officer's voice patterns are coded into the computer. That's why you don't need a password or authorization code anymore. It's all done by voice. It can't be faked. Of course, you can also type in a manual access code.

S'ANRA

That is much more efficient than the communications system at Starfleet Academy. We had combadges.

SHIPLEY

Well, this is all really new technology. We still use communicators for away missions and so on.

CAMERA: zoom in on far corner of room

TRANSPORTER EFFECT

DR. INDA O'BRIEN: beams in

O'BRIEN

Doctor Inda O'Brien, reporting for duty.

S'ANRA

Good morning, Lieutenant. If it is morning. Your quarters are on deck 11, I believe? Your shift on the bridge starts at 0800 hours.

O'BRIEN

Yes, sir.

CAMERA: zoom in on O'Brien's face: worried.

MUSIC: mild crescendo

O'BRIEN

Sir, if you have a minute, I wanted to talk to you about something.

S'ANRA

Of course. Commander, if you don't mind…?

SHIPLEY

I still have to look at the warp core, and the transporters. I'll see you on the bridge, sir. Doctor.

CAMERA: Follows Shipley from behind for a few feet

SHIPLEY: beams out abruptly

TRANSPORTER EFFECT

CAMERA: cut to S'anra and O'Brien, in profile

CAMERA: cut to main bridge

MUSIC: patriotic Starfleet music

BARCLAY: looks around bridge

BARCLAY

She's beautiful.

ADMIRAL #2

She's all yours, sir. Your crew should be on board already. The first bridge shift begins in an hour.

BARCLAY

Thank you, Admiral.

ADMIRAL #2

Would you like to see your quarters, sir?

BARCLAY

No thanks, I think I'll stay here for a few minutes. You know…get the feel of the ship. My last two postings were desk jobs. I haven't been on a galaxy-class starship since I was forty-five. That's a long time.

ADMIRAL #2: smiles vaguely; has no sense of humor

ADMIRAL #2

Will that be all, sir?

BARCLAY

Yeah, I think so. You can get back to your job. Thanks a lot.

ADMIRAL #2: beams out

BARCLAY: sits in command chair; puts feet up on computer console

BARCLAY

Computer, display visual readout of crew roster, senior officers only.

COMPUTER

Identified: Admiral Barclay, Reginald, commanding officer. Voice clearance authorized.

SERIES OF BEEPS AND CLICKS

WORDS APPEAR ON MAIN VIEWER

COMPUTER

Admiral Barclay, Reginald, commanding officer. Previous postings—

BARCLAY

No, skip that.

COMPUTER

Identified: Admiral Barclay, Reginald, commanding officer. Voice clearance authorized.

BARCLAY: looks worried

BARCLAY

This could get annoying after a while.

COMPUTER

Null input.

MORE BEEPS AND CLICKS

COMPUTER

Commander S'anra, first officer.

S'ANRA: beams in

TRANSPORTER EFFECT

BARCLAY: Hastily stands up; looks flustered (some things never change)

BARCLAY

Speak of the devil! Commander S'anra!

S'ANRA

Sir.

BARCLAY

The first shift doesn't begin until 0800 hours, commander.

S'ANRA

I'm aware of that, sir. But an officer just came to me to discuss a serious problem.

MUSIC: crescendo; dies down

THEME:

BARCLAY'S VOICE

Space. The last frontier we know of. These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Her mission: to discover more worlds, to seek out more life and more civilizations, to keep to the Prime Directive at all times and in all situations, to go, boldly but cautiously (and still keeping to the Prime Directive, remember, that's very important), where and when very few Starfleet officers in this reality have gone before!

Off-mike

BARCLAY

Phew. I did that all in one breath.

MUSIC: very loud crescendo, theme music

SCREEN SHOT: Enterprise-G going through wormhole, coming out again, trekking through the stars, shooting past planets, slowing down, circling planet

CAMERA: zoom through atmosphere & clouds; show Earth

MUSIC: enormous crescendo; conclusion

commercial break

CAMERA: Enterprise exterior, still docked.

CAMERA: cut to main engineering section.

SHIPLEY

4


End file.
